Mario vs Metal Sonic
Mario vs Metal Sonic is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-seventh DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 2! Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Both stake a claim to being Sonic's rival, but it's time we found out which one makes the more worthy foe. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Mario and Sonic were due their long awaited rematch. Mario had climbed to the top of a pipe and looked out for any sign of the Blue Blur. Not like Sonic to be late for much really. But sure enough, Sonic was closing in on Mario's position when suddenly, the hedgehog was knocked out from behind by a blue robot. The attacker then turned to some of the nearby pedestrians and began attacking Yoshi, Toad and Peach. After noticing Mario on the pipe, the robot targeted him and made a beeline for the plumber. Mario jumped down from the pipe and armed himself with a Fire Flower, just as Metal Sonic arrived. The two then pulled back their arm, preparing to punch the hell out of each other. Here we go! The two traded punches and immediately, Mario was made aware of the fact that Metal Sonic was nothing like Sonic. Metal punched Mario into the air and then flew into him, kicking him at a tree. Mario slid down the trunk, wallbouncing once he reached a certain height and throwing a punch at Metal. The robot blasted Mario with a laser, blasting the plumber in the chest and knocking him back to the ground. Metal picked up on where Mario had landed, and prepared an attack that was almost identical to Sonic's Homing Attack. Mario quickly whipped out his cape and redirected the robot's attack. The attack sent Metal Sonic into a block, which shattered to reveal a Propeller Suit which Mario acrobatically leapt onto. In the same motion, he propelled himself into the air and delivered a spiralling Ground Pound on Metal Sonic. The robot quickly raced off, firing lasers back at Mario, who ran after him and deflected with his cape. Metal then charged up a shot, rather than a short burst one, and used it to cut through a piece of land Mario was on. Mario wobbled, and then Metal cut through a pipe in front of the plumber which missed him by an inch. Mario leapt over the pipe and fired several Fire Balls down at the robot. Metal easily sponged the damage but ran into a stiff punch. Mario then uppercut Metal, snagging several coins from his enemy in the process. Mario kicked down on the robot's head, but Metal grabbed Mario's attacking limb and tossed him at a pipe. Mario clattered hard, winding himself on the landing but not being able to afford a rest. To counter, he summoned a Mega Mushroom and grew several times his original size. Metal instinctively replicated a Homing Attack, targeting Mario's face. The plumber swatted the robot to the floor, and then punted him towards a hill. Mario ground pounded, creating a shock wave that sent Metal flying. The robot figured he should attack from range, firing charge after charge of laser fire at Mario's chest. Mega Mario sponged the damage and marched towards Metal Sonic and grabbed him. Just as he was about to do significant damage, his power up expired, and regular Mario (that sounds like an amazing series name, by the way) was left with his smaller grip on Metal. He still made the most of it. He threw the robot down and attempted to drop his weight on the robot's back. Metal spun in a ball to throw Mario off, but the plumber landed next to a Boulder Form. Quickly, Mario transformed and chased down Metal in the shape of a huge rock. The problem for Mario was that Metal was leading him towards water. Desperately, Mario tried to steer but he landed straight into the river. Mario was sinking fast, and despite being out of his rock form, Metal was electrocuting the water. Mario shot straight from the water, but Metal Sonic was waiting for him. The robot delivered strikes from the knees to Mario, before punting him at an item block. Mario had hit hard, suffering from the effects of electrocution. A POW block landed before Metal Sonic, and the robot picked it up, investigating the object. Mario took a chance. He fired a Star Bit at the block, creating a huge ripple in Metal Sonic's grip and dealing some damage. He then spun the robot, knocking him up and into a wall. Metal Sonic bounced off the wall, looking to Spin Dash through Mario, but the plumber delivered a spiking blow. The robot bounced from the floor and into the ceiling, before being drop kicked into the side of a pipe. Metal looked around, scanning for any possible power ups but Mario was intent on ending this. He equipped a Super Star, which Metal initially though to attack. Bad idea. Metal bounced off the power up, and sparks flew from his mechanisms. Quickly, he darted backwards, as Mario gave chase. He fired lasers to slow down Mario which the plumber simply ran through. With nothing else going for him, Metal scanned Mario and copied the power up. "Super Star Mario has been copied." he declared, charging at Mario. The two clashed in a battle of raw, and untamed power. Sparks flew off the pair as they rushed each other into walls and trees. One would have to give eventually, and that fighter was Metal Sonic, who's systems couldn't sustain the form for long. Luckily, Mario was on the verge of running out too, and as the plumber looked summon a Mario Finale, Metal Sonic used one of his stolen attacks from the Ultimate Lifeform. Time slowed to a crawl, as Mario stood suspended. Metal put the last of his energy into one final laser attack which cut straight through Mario, obliterating the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Metal would soon have to flee, however, as the recovered Sonic immediately began to attack the robot when he came to. Metal raced away with Sonic in hot pursuit. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Metal Sonic! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Fistfight Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Electricity vs Ice themed DBXs Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights